You love Me Cause I Hate You
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Duele demasiado, arde. Se contiene asi mismo, para no gritar. Se abraza a mismo para contener aquel dolor. ¿Donde esta la ayuda? ¿Donde esta Arthur? Nadie vendra por el. ¿Morira solo en esta prision? [Merthur]
1. Become the beast

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo:** _ **You Love Me Cause I Hate You**_

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurXMerlin OtherXMerlin

 **Género:** Drama, Violence BL/Romance

 **Resumen:** Merlín desaparece de Camelot, demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que no se halla en su habitación y demasiados asuntos en cual deba priorizar Arthur.

Solo esperemos que el destino les dé una oportunidad.

 **Nota:** Solo las uso como frases. La letra de _**Become the Beast- Karliene.**_

 _ **You Love Me Cause I Hate You**_

 **By**

 **XxAzucar89xX**

" _ **I've always been a hunter**_

 _ **But there was something in you...**_ _ **I knew"**_

Salir de la inconciencia, es luchar contra la corriente. El conseguirlo es como si volvieras a respirar. Sus ojos son abiertos de golpe, con la imperiosa necesidad de despertar. La fragilidad con que busca sostener la lucidez, el letargo tan denso y seductivo queriéndolo atrapar nuevamente.

Pero sabe que no debe, porque depende y necesita en verdad mantenerse despierto. Se aferra tanto con permanecer delante de la aquella línea

― _¿Dónde…estoy?_ ―

Prueba con hablar, pero no puede. Tiene la boca pastosa, garganta seca, la lengua pegada al paladar, sus cuerdas vocales solo emiten quejidos obteniendo una tos después de todo.

Sus ojos buscan con desesperación una fuente de luz. Pero el ángulo de su cabeza no se lo permite. Intenta con levantarla un poco, mirando alrededor completamente desconcertado.

Se halla en un lugar extraño, tétrico y sombrío. Encontrándose solo con una densa oscuridad. Estremecedora, total, y absoluta oscuridad. Es demasiado, más de lo que una vez llego a imaginar.

Lucha aun con aquella fuerza invisible, empujándolo dentro de un vórtice. La sensación vertiginosa, obliga en permanecer quieto. Es tan irreal, tan cierta como una pesadilla.

Tiene la mejilla izquierda contra el frio del suelo. Recostado en una posición incómoda. La boca amarga, la garganta seca y todo el cuerpo adormecido quizás por estar en la misma posición durante horas.

Pero el dolor, que siente al ser quemado por el frio, tira de sus sentidos. Obligándole con abrir sus ojos nuevamente para afrontar aquella lobreguez.

¿Cuánto más podría soportarlo?

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, esperando alejar lo que ve y mitigar el dolor. Necesita huir, escapar como de lugar.

Mueve su mano para a tocar su herida de la cabeza, que ha estado ignorando. Cuando sus dedos se impregnan rápidamente. Se aterra, pero es la única manera. Su única pista.

Quizás cuando lo arrojaron aquí.

Intento nuevamente moverse. Apenas su cuerpo se mueve, lo cual lp imposibilitaban. No recuerda nada. Ni como llego a terminar aquí.

¿En donde esta?

Su respiración se acelera. El principio del incontrolable miedo. Pánico. Cuando sus ideas en su cabeza hacen estragos, llevándolo a pensar, la razón del porque estaría en un lugar como este.

Rápidamente el temor lo invade. ¿Por qué mas estaría aquí? ¿No puede estar sucediendo esto?

Respinga un par de veces, hasta recobrar su voz.

― ¡Arthur!

Sus sentidos salen de aquel estupor para brindarle la propiocepción que necesita.

Para percibir el olor a humedad, a suciedad, de hecho, a podredumbre.

No es una celda, ni la enorme mazmorra. Debe tranquilizarse. ¿Él no estaría, en ese lugar, no donde encierran a la gente, que Uther odia y aborrece?

― _Lo sabe_

Nunca estuvo preparado. Pero ese día llegaría. Temía ser descubierto su secreto. Sin embargo, no acabaría de esta forma. Arthur se tomaría la molestia de enfrentarlo, no haría algo como esto. ¿Encerrarlo? Sabía muy bien como acabaría, tenía en mente todo tipo de escenario.

¡Lo cual sería de frente! Arthur seria directo…Así que esto, no es él.

Cavila tan rápido, para llegar a una conclusión. Analiza más allá donde sus mayores miedos, sus peores pesadillas germinan detrás de sus pensamientos. ― _¡No!_

Su corazón da un vuelco.

Su deber, su destino. ¿Estarían en peligro? Protegerlo, es para lo que estaba hecho. Nunca se permitiría fallar. Pero ahora…

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Siente pánico. No puede controlarlo. ¡Debe salir! Tiene que salir de aquí.

Respira demasiado rápido. No puede morir aquí. ¡No! si Arthur está vivo. ¡No! si corre peligro.

Tiene que estar con él.

― ¿Arthur? ― pregunta al vacío. Arrastrando su cuerpo para llegar a un lugar ― ¡Arthur! ― buscándolo a tientas bajo la oscuridad, sus manos tocando el suelo húmedo. ― ¡Arthur! ― Caminando de rodillas, buscando llegar a cada lado. Sin éxito. Rogando por su vida en cada segundo, rezando porque este bien.

 _¿En dónde está? Se pregunta tomándose la cabeza, cayendo en la desesperación._

 _¡No! ¡No!_

 _¡Duele respirar! ¡Su corazón va a detenerse! ¡Debe salir!_

Sus manos golpean y arañan la pared. Pero es inútil, solo consigue hacerse daño.

Necesita ordenar su cabeza, calmarse y recordar. Ser fuerte y afrontar, no puede perder la cordura.

Cierra los ojos, y vuelve a intentarlo. Es difuso al principio, pero luego fluye.

 _Los Aposentos de Arthur…recuerda apagar las velas y salir de ella, como si nada. Luego entrar a su habitación… su cama … ¡Y no hay nada! ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _¡No encuentra sentido!_

― ¡ARTHUR! ― Grita, y grita tantas veces hasta perder la voz. No importa cuán alto grite. Nadie parece importarle. Gatea sobre el suelo húmedo y sucio.

Sus dedos tocan, sus dedos recorren las paredes. Está atrapado. ¿No es verdad? ¡No lo es!

Golpea las paredes, lastimándose. Buscando la forma desesperada de escapar. Se toma la cabeza dando un grito.

¡Ayudenme!

¡No puede! No puede. Es un sueño, una pesadilla.

 _¡Despierta!_

Llora. No puede evitarlo. El miedo, no puede contra él, vence su razonamiento.

― ¡Arthur! ―

Logra estar de pie, busca apoyo de las paredes. Camina siguiendo el sentido de ellas, conduciéndolo, para hallar la puerta. Notando lo grande que es el lugar. Es tan amplio, las paredes interminables. No es simple, es confuso como la dirección en que sus sentidos perciben el rotar una y otra vez.

¿Un granero? ¿Un pozo? ¿Una fosa?

Su corazón late con fuerza, y ese vacío se instala de nuevo en su estómago.

Se deja caer, cansado, para llorar nuevamente. No hay una puerta. ¿Si no existe una puerta no podrá salir de aquí?

Doblando sus piernas hacia su pecho, rodeando sus brazos, deja esconder su rostro entre ellas.

Sollozando en silencio en medio de la nada. Como un niño pequeño, asustado por el terror de aquella oscuridad. Dejo que Morfeo lo sostuviera, para alejarlo de la realidad.

Cuando despertó, estaba seguro que un sonido fue la causa. La sensación de ser observado pesaba sobre su cabeza.

Desde allí espero acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Su magia cosquilleaba en la punta de los dedos, no muy seguro de hacer uso de ella. Por culpa de esa sensación. Entonces sus ojos repasan el techo, descubriendo allí en lo alto, una luz amarilla, fulgurando a distancia.

Alivio, esperanza es lo que le da. Sin apartar su mirada de ella por temor a que desapareciera.

" _ **To capture a predator**_?

 _ **You can't remain the prey!"**_

Gaius camina hasta la habitación de Merlín, para avisarle que el desayuno está listo. A penas roza los dedos sobre la madera la cual se abre ligeramente, revelado la estancia vacía. Y completamente ordena. Como siempre le ha pedido que lo hiciera, antes de ir a trabajar.

Esperaba encontrarlo, esperaba tener la oportunidad en desayunar juntos.

Pero fue otro día como todos. Con Falta de tiempo y demasiadas prisas.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Arthur no espera por su sirviente, sabía que seguramente estaría molesto por lo de ayer. Nunca antes había considerado, que la mayor parte del tiempo, deja que sus frustraciones, y todo ese peso de ser Rey, dominen sus emociones y explote frente a su sirviente. Él no se merecía, él no era ... Simplemente no se merecía aquello.

Pero simplemente ocurrió. Vio todo el detalle después que hubo ordenado su despacho. Merlin guardo consigo los pergaminos en el estante, desordenándolos en el proceso. Le grito en frente de Agravaine, y él le respondió faltándole el respeto.

No termino bien. Merlin se vio obligado en salir y regresar solo para presentarse con su última tarea por la noche.

No se dirigieron la palabra más allá como tiene preguntado decir un sirviente y ordenar un Rey.

Así que fue lo mejor. Porque no pudo lidiar con ello. A pesar que merecía una disculpa aquella noche. Pensándolo para después.

Ahora que ha llegado ese día, no se siente muy capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el día está de su lado. Agradece la ausencia de Merlin hasta el momento.

El día trascurre, los pasillos intransitables, los mercados repletos inundado por cientos de extranjeros, hacen de Camelot una ciudad mayorista.

Hay tantos visitantes, que los mismos Caballeros forman parte del gentío, de las calles.

El calor es soportable, pero no por nada trae aquel augurio de lluvias de verano.

Agravaine encuentra a Arthur en lo corredores, como si buscara a alguien. Así que con cautela y discreción mantiene la fachada de buen Tío y Consejero proponiendo temas sobre impuestos mientras llegan al palacio para cenar.

Durante el servicio, noto nuevamente esa pequeña diferencia. Otros sirvientes venían y servían al Rey. En verdad le perturbaba no ver a su sirviente personal.

Periferia tenerlo en la mira, que ausente. Evitando que aquel insubordinado metiera sus narices en sus asuntos.

Debía vigilarlo tal como La Dama le había advertido de aquel muchacho.

― Mi Señor― Hace una reverencia― Perdone mi indiscreción. He visto que Merlin su Sirviente. Se ha ausentado en su trabajo ― Su incontrolable curiosidad suelta las riendas de su lengua.

Arthur no piensa mucho en responder, de hecho, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Un Rey no puede ser blando con sus sirvientes, no si planea gobernar con disciplina, ante aquella desobediencia de Merlin.

― Quedo exento de su trabajo. Hize lo que tenia que hacer― dijo inesperadamente.

― Esta castigado. Ya veo. Me alegra que siguieras mis consejos. Pero os sugeriria cambiar de sirviente―Se arriesga con dar una opinión sorpresiva. Aunque no deba cuestionarlo

― Tio.― Responde para quitar el titulo que los separa. Para demostrar que aprecia su preocupación.― Creedme que si no fuera tan difícil encontrar alguien de confianza mas que su eficiencia. Lo habria hecho hace años.

Pero su tío no necesita saber cosas, que luego serían mal observadas.

Es un tanto cierto, para Arthur y no una mentira después de todo, Merlín tiene derecho asentirse ofendido, y conocía aquella reacción suya, la indiferencia. Ahora hubiera preferido encerrarle en una celda.

No es muy bueno lidiando con ese tipo de situaciones. Tal vez al final del día todo estará olvidado, es algo que desea con vehemencia.

Pero las horas corren, y parece ser que Merlin se mantiene oculto.

Y…comienza a extrañarlo. Él es lo único que le queda.

Después de tantos acontecimientos, la reciente perdida, la traición de Gwen… Solo lo tiene a Merlín, a quien podría considerar familia

Pero el toque en la puerta frena sus pensamientos. Lo siguiente que ve pasar es más que otro sirviente quien lo asistiría para esta noche.

No puede creerlo que, a esta hora, en este lugar, haya tenido que cometer ese error. A veces cree que es su culpa, que se merece que la gente a quien aprecia y ama lo traicione.

Mañana se encargaría de llevar sus disculpas a su sirviente.

Cuando queda solo, allí acompañado por el sonido de la lluvia. Lloviendo tan intensamente sobre las colinas y sobre la gran expansión de los bosques de Camelot

Es alarmante como los ríos crecen saliendo del su caudal.

Pero la mañana es distinta, el sol se alza sobre el cielo de forma imponente.

Por segunda vez, tocan a su puerta, aun con el sirviente preparándole la cama. Se encarga de dar la orden para hacerlo pasar.

Esperaba ver a Merlín, no sabe porque lo desea, y porque ocurriría algo como eso, pero la decepción lo golpea de inmediato.

Gaius ingresa con cara preocupada y cansada, más de lo normal para su edad.

― Mi Señor. Lamento molestarlo.

―Pasa Gaius. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Gaius aprovecha cada segundo dentro de la habitación, esperando encontrarlo antes de cometer un error.

Pero a la vista, esta otro sirviente asistiendo al Rey.

― ¿Gaius? ― La pregunta lo trae de regreso.

― Yo quería saber. Si Merlín…

Arthur deja lo que está haciendo, para prestar atención y procesar lo que Gaius acaba de decir.

― Le pedí que se tomara el día ― Suelta precipitadamente. Eso no es cierto. Pero necesitaba mentir.

― No lo he visto desde ayer temprano por la mañana. ― Termina lo que tenía por decir― ¿Quizás este la taberna? ― Finge resolverlo. ― Lamento haberos molestado Sire.

― ¡No! ¡No! ― Pide un Alto― ¡Gaius Aguarda! ¿Temprano? ¿Dices ayer por la mañana?

― Yo, bueno no, lo vi salir… ― un segundo error, tan inevitable cuando sostiene la preocupación, y la mentira por el mismo. ― Él no estaba en su habitación.

Arthur busca donde apoyarse. Necesita entenderlo bien.

Merlin … ¿Esta?

Necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba ver su habitación, solo lo calmaría si todo está tal como está.

Gaius retrocede, fue mala idea, debió esperar. Quizás su pupilo este en algún asunto, del cual precisa tiempo. No necesitaba empeorar las cosas. Siempre que Merlín desaparece por razones inexplicables, es porque se encuentra en el "Deber" La razón, el sentido del porque está aquí.

Pero no puede revertirlo, no en el momento en que Arthur emprende camino hacia las habitaciones de Merlin.

Arthur recorre el pasillo, llevando consigo una sensación fría en la boca del estómago, sus pasos presurosos lo llevan a tropezar un par de veces al cruzar al ala derecha del castillo, allí donde hasta las habitaciones del Galeno.

Aquella idea, es inconcebible, impensable. Merlín no desparecería.

 _ **So look in the mirror**_

 _ **and tell me, who do you see?**_

Un cuerpo cae estrepitosamente contras las rocas sobresalientes de aquella pendiente. Macerado, ensangrentado y desechado como un trapo viejo.

Se escucha claramente la caída, rompiendo las ramas a su paso, hasta que concluye con el estallido de su cráneo.

Sus manos dejaron caer aquel cuerpo, su mayor obra finalizaba en medio de la noche acompañado por el sonido de las corrientes del rio.

Sin ningún remordimiento, sin dar una última mirada lo abandona allí. Armado con una ballesta y una daga en la cintura. Desapareciendo en lo profundo del bosque.

Pronto los pequeños peces traídos por la corriente, aprovechan cada segundo para alimentarse de sus heridas, la llegada de algunos insectos para comer su piel. El proceso serio largo, para presenciar el turno de los carroñeros.

El tiempo transcurre miserablemente.

La guarda Real llega al lugar, con la intención de hidratar a sus caballos. Uno de sus hombres encuentra el cuerpo de un hombre sin vida, a orillas del rio. En vuelto en una sábana, sin ropa, con signos de violencia, con cortes cubiertos de sangre del cual se necesitaría más tiempo para estudiar.

Lo importante es hacer la evaluación de cómo había llegado hasta allí

El cuerpo es llevado inmediatamente al despacho de Gaius, mientras uno de los Caballeros se encarga de llevar la información.

Arthur se encuentra en la sala, observando la nada. Cuando la puerta es abierta.

― Sire. ― Se presenta con una breve inclinación. ― La patrulla acaba de llegar y encontraron un cuerpo. Cerca del rio de Darkling Woods

El corazón de Arthur comienza a bombear con más fuerza, mientras el miedo se instala como una sensación fría subiendo por su espalda.

No espera ni un segundo, para salir con pasos largos.

 _ **Become the beast**_

 _ **Do I terrify you**_

El sonido es cada vez más fuerte. El cual atraviesa las paredes, amenazando con derrumbarlas. Temía que en cualquier momento algo de la nada aparecería y lo devoraría.

Cerro los ojos y sintió como su cabeza pretendía llevarlo hacia atrás. Nunca supo en que momento había despertado, era tan difícil. Y aquella luz a la que tanto protegía, había desaparecido.

Comienza a escuchar una respiración demasiado agitada.

Busco donde sus sentidos lo conducian, pero sus manos no alcanzaban tocar algo mas alla que paredes frias.

― ¿Melin? ―

Una voz reconocida llama desde lo alto.

Su corazón va detenerse en cualquier momento, si sus latidos son frenéticos, la sensación es tan intensa y vertiginosa que invade la boca de su estómago, destilando a través de las yemas de los dedos.

¿Es verdad? ¿La ayuda viene en camino?

Una fuerza le pide creer en lo que va acontecer, pero no hay nada que señale que en verdad sea la ayuda.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy aqui! ― con total e incontrolable desesperación comenzaron sus pedidos de auxilio.

― ¡AYUDA!

No hay respuesta

― ¡GWEN! ¡ARTHUR!

No responde

― ¡SAQUENME DE AQUI!

Nadie va hacerlo

Ansia la posibilidad de salir de aquella pesadilla. Pero es tarde para darse cuenta que es obra de su imaginación.

No es verdad. No es la voz de Gwen. Ni los pasos de los Caballeros rodeando el lugar.

Llora nuevamente, asustado y con frio. Pero sin importar que no importa si recurre a su magia ahora.

Concentra su mente en algo, pequeña llama entre sus dedos. Es tan pequeña que parece una chispa.

Lo único es no poder conservarla durante tanto tiempo.

Eso no es bueno. No puede estar pasando.

Respira agitadamente, de nuevo entra en pánico.

Su magia es débil, es pequeña e inestable...

 _ **Does it terrify you?**_

 _ **or do you feel alive?**_

Antes de ser descubierto el segundo cuerpo. Una mujer es quien hipnotizada por la curiosidad camina hasta la dirección del pozo. Allí en medio de la nada, el pliegue flamea por la gracia del viento, pidiendo a gritos ser tocado.

Ella huye sin antes gritar horrorizada al descubrir que ceñía.

Sus gritos fueron la alerta para el emporio. Los primeros en aparecer son los soldados, seguido de los Caballeros, que, sin poder creerlo, se encontraban ante un joven sin vida.

No hay signos de violencia. No hay nada que preocuparse, solo es otra muerte.

Gaius revisa el cuerpo meticulosamente.

Mientras que Arthur debe atender con la sala del Consejo, reclamos de aldeanos. Dos desapariciones, simplemente jóvenes. Nadie parece tomar como algo serio.

Luego esta una hermana que reclama por su hermano desaparecido hace tres días.

Esa misma noche, como si su reclamo fuera escuchado aparece como "el tercer cuerpo" en la puerta de su casa.

¡Nadie concibe! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Gaius estudia ambos cuerpos, la causa de óbito son por diferentes causas, menos brutales que el primer cuerpo.

El segundo es joven, no tiene cortes, solo sugilaciones por su cuello y torso. Se detiene _― ¡No puede ser cierto!_ ―

El tercero es igual que el segundo, pero sin sugilaciones, solo hay rozaduras en sus muñecas. Tampoco tiene relación con la primer ni segunda persona.

Una de ellas, de hecho, el cuerpo maltratado, llego a ser uno de sus pacientes, un hombre mayor entre los 40 años, el cual vivía solo.

Merlín incluso le había llevado algunas de sus medicinas a su casa. La mayoría de ellas había preferido no hacerlas, quizás porque se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, tan dentro del bosque.

Mientras continúa revisando al tercer cuerpo, no encuentra ningún corte, ni suturas. Sea lo que esté ocurriendo, es aterrador.

Los pensamientos de Arthur presumen que podría tratarse algún tipo de sacrificio en nombre de la magia.

Pero Gaius se hace cargo en orientarlo por otro camino, uno tan distinto.

Al final de la semana…

Los rumores sobre los cuerpos son más interesantes con la desaparición del sirviente. Sir Gwaine camina furioso sobre los corredores, no puede tolerar lo que se rumorea por los pasillos ni establos. Va en busca de respuestas, va enfrentar al Rey, Sir Percival corre tras él para detenerlo.

Aunque sabe que todos merecen saber sobre el paradero de su amigo.

Agravaine busca la manera para reencontrarse con Morgana. Necesita agradecerle por el buen trabajo que ha realizado.

Espolea con fuerza su corcel negro sobre las llanuras, para llegar al bosque, allí sobre los Reyes Caidos. La Dama le espera ansias de noticias.

― Mi Lady― Saluda, saltando de su caballo para correr delante de ella y sostener su mano con tanta devoción.

― ¡Agravaine! ― Suelta enfadada. ― ¿Porque me has hecho venir?

― Os quería agradecer por su excelente trabajo.

Morgana lo mira con curiosidad absoluta. No comprende a que se refiere con darle agradecimientos.

¿Algún Plan?

― Explícate.

― Merlín ya no está. De alguna forma la tierra parece habérselo tragado.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Agravaine se retrae confundido.

― Hace unos días…que no está. Arthur ha estado ocultándolo a los Caballeros. Cree que se fue de Camelot sin decir nada. Pero él envió a uno de sus hombres a buscarlo a la aldea donde nació. El reporte informa que no se halla allí.

― Él no se detendrá. Lo buscará. Es muy pronto para decir que desapareció. Así que debemos asegurarnos.

― Es verdad. Ahora que Arthur está preocupado por asuntos recientes. Todo ha estado retrasando.

― ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

― La aparición de cuerpos―suelta como si nada. ― Se dice que alguien ha está matando en Camelot.

Morgana dan un paso atrás, un problema de cual el Rey estaría ocupado, es sin duda la forma de aprovechar aquello. Pero no se siente segura, aun así, haría sus investigaciones.

― Sera mejor que regreses. Yo me encargaré.

Agravaine no cuestiona, asiente y se despide mientras se sube a su caballo.

Arthur camina dentro del despacho, para ordenar que retiren los cuerpos y darles un entierro digno.

Solo uno tiene cuenta con familia.

Gaius no dice nada, no hay nada más que sus investigaciones lo lleven a ningún lado.

Para entonces los dos saben que quizás y todo lo bueno que existe, Merlín este vivo.

Creía tener el control, cual se escapa de sus manos, sin saber manejarlo. Sir Gwaine se toma dos días para ir en su búsqueda.

Espera que llegue con él. Anhela contar con esa esperanza.

Tan solo es estar tanto tiempo, dentro de aquella fosa alta y profunda. El frio quebrantando sus huesos, El hambre, la sed de cual su cuerpo reclama.

Su mente jugando en su contra.

Solo en medio de la nada. Carcomido por el miedo. Devorado por aquella oscuridad.

 **Continuará**


	2. Insane

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece.

Autor: XxAzucar89xX

Pairing: ArthurXMerlin OtherXMerlin

Género: Drama BL/Romance

Nota: Como vera estoy probándome con escribir algo diferente. No es un Gore, eso se lo dejo a un profesional en la escritura. Solo soy un amateur, pero amo escribir.

Capitulo I "Insane"

By

XxAzucar89xX

Camelot no retira el toque de queda, ni el resguardo de patrullas sobre las calles. Nadie correría el riesgo con caminar a esas horas. Cualquiera que desobedezca la orden seria llevado preso.

Pero aquello no detiene los rumores que sostienen las malas lenguas. Lamentablemente tiende a llegar a oídos del Rey, precisamente en la sala de consejo.

Agravaine no concuerda que lo que ha sucedido, tengan que poner a la ciudad en Alerta. Solo han sido el resultado de malas acciones. Nadie asegura que estos jóvenes estuvieran libres de culpa, o no en asuntos turbios.

Tan pronto como el consejo se disuelve. Arthur busca a Gaius, necesita alcanzarlo, para saber cómo esta. No puede evitar su preocupación, y el deje de culpa.

Hace dos días que Gwaine fue junto a Percival para ir en busca de Merlin.

El día que llego la noticia, pidió que interrogaran a cada personal si habían visto a su siervo con alguien, si notaron algo fuera de lo común. Simplemente no desaparecería, así como si nada.

Pero nadie, absolutamente responden con: no haber visto algo que llamara la atención.

Los aposentos en el que dormía, yace aun intacto, sin rastro de lucha. Su cama bien hecha. El piso limpio, la ventana cerrada.

Pero algo hizo que dudara de su desaparición. Sus ropas no estaban, ni la mochila. Dando por entendido que se marchó por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo…

Gaius niega que Merlín tomara una decisión así, al menos se lo habría dicho. Al menos dejaría una nota.

Lo conoce bastante bien, para saber que jamás lo abandonaría sin decirle nada. Aunque duela, pero es menos aterrador. Porque después de todo es culpable, talvez lo que ocurrió aquella tarde lo empujo para tomar una decisión.

Y esta, esté asunto que consterna, allí en medio de todo el caos. Mientras que Merlín no está.

No puede evitar pensar en ello.

No puede huir de aquella verdad, sin siquiera evitar mirar a Gaius. Y aquel pensamiento aparece nuevamente al llegar a sus Camaras, donde imagina que Merlín hubiera sido secuestrado, pesa más que la culpa. Está a punto de quebrarlo.

Pero verle llevar el rostro más preocupado que ayer, es casi tortuoso. Como si le pidiera que esté preparado

Sin embargo, ante sus ojos todo sigue igual. Se pregunta por qué tiene que mortificar de aquella manera.

― Necesito que veas esto. ― Señala al pie de la cama. Quizás debajo de ella. Donde existe un objeto.

Lo que ve le extraña bastante.

Con sumo cuidado levantan el catre para moverla a unos centímetros. El albor era el único recurso que necesitaban para observarla con detenimiento.

Tan indemne, aun con el polvo encima, sin marcas de dedos para saber que alguien lo puso allí.

Agradecido por la manera de usar aquella pequeña pista. Arthur tuvo que direccionar toda su hipótesis.

Un pequeño jarrón de cerámica, es lo que encuentran. Cuando ambos saben lo que es. Las manos del médico toman para analizar a ojo lo que se puede ver sobre ella. Nada más que sangre seca en los bordes cortantes.

Todo lo que logran conjeturar es inconcebible.

¿Merlín fue tomado aquí? Justo cuando todos duermen. La manera más fácil. La forma más asequible. Esperándole dentro de su habitación.

Sabían que nadie sospecharía, si desaparecería en un lugar como este.

Arthur no puede aceptarlo, retrocede mirando cada rincón. Merlin no seria, el no estaría en manos de aquel asesino. Merlín no sería el siguiente. Debió ir por el en cuanto creyó que había algo malo. Con pánico mira a Gaius, esperando escuchar, que no es verdad.

Pero no es el único que lleva una punzada en la boca del estómago.

Gaius siente que el aire no ingresa a sus pulmones, sus manos buscan apoyo en algún mueble. Pero las manos de Arthur lo sostienen.

―•§•―

La pequeña luz volvió aparecer. Sus ojos no se apartarían de ella. La única compañía. Su única amiga. Todo lo que podía era esperar, aguardar por la ayuda. Luchando, alejando aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

Acostado sobre el suelo, inmóvil por voluntad propia, con la voz apagad. No más gritos, ni pedidas de auxilio. Solo estaría en aquella forma, sin hacer nada más que mirar el tragaluz.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuántos días habrían transcurrido?

Lo había notado, no era tan despistado y torpe como él le llamaba. Habitaba alguien aquí, observándolo, en cada tiempo.

Por si fuera poco, el lugar en que se encontraba, reprimía su magia. Lo sabía. Quien quiera que fuera, sabia de su magia.

Sin embargo. No hay voces, solo el sonido del cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Los sonidos de las rocas que rasparan unas con otras.

Absorbido por el silencio, sosteniendo la cordura para no caer en la paranoia.

Para entonces siente el aroma a hierba seca siendo quemada, invadiendo sus sentidos, adormeciéndolos en cuestión de segundos. Sin soportar como sus paspados se hacen cada vez más pesados, incurriendo al sueño

De nuevo un sonido detrás de sopor al que cae, se compara con canales de agua, vertiéndose y cayendo en varios tiempos. Todo comienza a perder sentido, se abriga drogado, de una manera que nunca antes había imaginado en aquellos libros.

Piensa en las innumerables listas de venenos, unos tan mortales y tóxicos. Y el antídoto al final de la lectura. Pero esto que comienza percibir, no requiere más que su sensopercepcion.

El lugar literalmente está girando, y el tragaluz esta tan cerca que, si pudiera contar con la función, seria tocado por sus dedos.

Hay demasiado peso sobre su pecho que le quita la respiración. Inhala, tanto como puede, necesita más, pero su garganta no es capaz de pasar el aire, como si fuera a cerrar poco a poco y mientras lucha con respirar, todo sigue siendo inútil. Se le hace tan dificultoso que se logra escuchar un fastuoso quejido, cada vez más agudo, que llega apagarse en unos segundos.

Con ello el sonido de engranajes, el lugar deja de girar. Las luces aparecen, siendo encendidas con efecto simultaneo.

La figura de un hombre aparece, cubriendo con su propia sobra el cuerpo del inconsciente.

Sin muchos preámbulos, toma su cuerpo. Es demasiado trabajo para un solo hombre, pero puede con el peso. No requiere de esfuerzo para trasladarlo al lugar que tiene previsto, cuando abandona la mazmorra en la cual estuvo encerrado.

Quizás cambiaría su suerte el solo hecho de llevarlo a un nuevo lugar. Dejar el cuerpo sobre un mesón.

Donde una mesa, una vela y antorchas iluminando el rededor.

El rechinar metálico contra el piso, produce un efecto sonoro tan alto, que aquello no despierta a su víctima. Continua con su labor, hasta que lo ubica justo donde quiere.

―•§•―

Merlín despierta lentamente, parpadeando cuantiosamente. Le toma tiempo para orientarse. Para luego caer en aquella profusa decepción. Por cuanto todo puede escuchar, sentir y ver sin mucha claridad.

De fondo escucha una melodía, una vieja canción, siento tarareada, acordarse que solía cantarla cuando era niño. Cuando jugaban al escondite.

No obstante, él la repite constantemente cuando llega a su fin. Una y otra vez mientras transcurre el tiempo y sus sentidos despiertan en su totalidad.

No quiere oírla una vez más.

Trata de llevar su cabeza en aquella dirección, donde proviene la melodía, pero aún se siente pesado, su cuerpo no responde como debería. Tiene la cara adormecida, la lengua pegada al paladar.

Allí cuando necesita de las respuestas, sus ojos nubosos captan una figura una sombra merodeando alrededor suyo.

Luego nota algo extraño, su cuerpo no es preso del adormecimiento. Es más que eso.

Pero lo que no concibe es, como sus funciones motoras están bloqueadas a diferencia de las sensitivas. Nunca creyó que una sustancia haría algo como eso.

Ahora la calidez que sus ropas le brindan desaparecen una a una, por manos de aquel hombre que lo desviste con parsimonia, revelando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

El concepto de estar desnudo frente a ese alguien, provoca un miedo del que nunca creyó despertar.

No puede hacer nada, lucha contra aquella fuerza invisible, quiere apartarlas de su cuerpo, quiere alejarse de ellas. Lo único que logra son quejidos que se ahogan en su garganta.

Ahora es tomado por sus brazos, con brusquedad su cuello deja caer su cabeza, sus ojos captan destellos de luz, ahora más uniforme que antes.

La canción no se detiene.

Luego siente ser depositado dentro de algo, cálido tras descender unos centímetros. Siente esas mismas manos tomar su rostro para ser acomodado al borde de lo que cree ser una bañera. El sonido de las aguas al moverse y la sensación de ella, va rodeándolo.

Sus ojos ya pueden ver mejor, pero no puede mover la cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo. No puede ver a su transgresor. Ni lo que va hacer con él.

Lo que logra comprender, es que una de sus manos lleva un trapo, pasándolo sobre su torso, en un afán de limpiarlo.

― ¿Por qué?

La pregunta escapa desesperadamente de sus labios, en un mal intento de gritar. Pero aquel hombre no se detiene. Ignorando su pregunta.

Su cuerpo no responde, no lo hace, ni lo hará, porque sea lo que haya dado, no responderá a menos que obtenga un antídoto. ¿Cicuta? que otro veneno podría tener este efecto, hay que ser tan meticuloso, para que aun permanezca respirando.

Las manos que su cuerpo siente, lo hacen sentirse enfermo, asqueado, ser tocado por un extraño, es el mayor ultraje del que nunca olvidaría. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que cambie la presión, y la dirección de ellas.

Continuara sintiendo el lento recorrido de la tela jugosa pausando por todo su cuerpo, tallando su pecho, brazos y piernas.

― Má-ta-me… ― suplica con la poca fuerza que le queda. Lleno de miedo, a pesar de no haber visto a su verdugo, no puede evitar mostrar lo que siente con cada vocablo, es solo un murmullo quebradizo.

Todas sus sospechas se afianzan. Está en manos de un infame. Seguramente terminaría con su cuerpo y seria desollado. Tiene miedo, tiene tanto terror.

Las lágrimas comienzan a inundar sus ojos, de tal manera que caen a cada lado de sus mejillas. Su garganta solo era un estrago de ahogos y gemidos.

― Aun no estas limpio. ― Escucha. Provocando un frio en la boca del estómago.

La respuesta lo deja atemorizado, sin entender a más que el tratar de reconocer su voz, porque no puede verle. Y ha de asegurar que se trata de un hombre mayor.

¡No ¡

En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse involuntariamente. El dolor es desgarrador, no puede soportarlo mas y sucumbe a la inconciencia.

―•§•―

Continuará

Bueno, os agradezco por pasar a leer, pero me gustaría que se hagan notar con un review, solo les pido eso, ya que para mí es mucho más que cualquier cosa. Si no os gusta, si quieren que lo abandone, solo háganmelo saber.

Bien antes de nada quiero dar las:

¡Gracias! a Allen-Walker4454, Baaka-chan, Skellingtong DrocellC, for fav's LScarlet, Watta-chan, mixhii for following.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece.

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurXMerlin OtherXMerlin

 **Género: Drama BL/** Romance Hurt/Confort

 _ **Capítulo I**_

" **Rotting In Vain"**

 **By**

 **XxAzucar89xX**

Buscaron en cada pueblo, en cada aldea y cada lugar allegado a Camelot. Al final del día todo concluía sin éxito y con demasiada frustración.

Que Merlín desapareciera, así como si nada, pone en duda su secuestro. Arthur no logra digerir con lo que está sucediendo. Porque cuando busco en su habitació, sus pertenecias ya no se encontraban más, tal como si realmente se hubiera ido de Camelot.

Algo que deja en que pensar es ¿Por qué?

Merlin no haría algo como eso.

Gwaine inicia otra búsqueda. Leon y los demás Caballeros se encargaron con registrar cada grupos de cargamentos Siguiendo esclavistas, caravanas de nómadas. Sin saber que mientras pierden el tiempo. Merlin ya no se encuentra ni en Camelot a estas alturas.

Arthur tiene que priorizar. El asunto del pueblo estaba por encima de un sirviente desaparecido. Así que trabaja bajo la dirección de Gaius, puntuando sitios en el mapa donde se encontraron los cuerpos. No esta tan lejos de los bosques de Darkling Woods. Pero entre Howden y Forest de Brechffa, los puntos son tan equidistantes.

Sin importar, traza los sitios, estableciendo así un perímetro de búsqueda.

Y aunque ambos tienen sospechas, tras haber encontrado aquel objeto. Arthur se mantiene escéptico. Gaius no lo culpa, todo esto para ambos es muy confuso.

Sin embargo, es que si relaciona a su sirviente con aquella víctimas, es algo que lo golpearía.

Perder a Merlin es impensable.

Aunque no quiera ver. Pero no es una simple coincidencia, es más, un patrón del cual deben prestar atención.

Esa misma noche desaparece el hijo de un noble. Un joven que oscila la misma edad de su sirviente, la misma edad y las mismas características de aquellos jóvenes que hallarob muertos.

La última vez que lo vieron, fue en su Caballo en los bosques de Camelot. No hace falta decir que se relaciona con las otras desapariciones y muertes. Entonces el consejo aprueba la búsqueda.

Los grupos se dividen en tres, unos irían más allá de Howden, donde se encontró la última víctima. Otros se dirigirían a El Valle de los Reyes y Brechffa. Arthur se dirigiría a este último.

―•§•―

Despierta nuevamente en las mismas condiciones, desorientado, presumiendo que se trate de la misma celda. Sus ojos captan la luz proveniente de una antorcha, iluminando pobre y tenuemente sobre él.

Minutos después, se encuentra sentado apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared, viendo que lleva ropas limpias, y una desagradable sorpresa.

Lleva un grillete sobre su tobillo izquierdo. La larga cadena se extiende serpenteando el suelo, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Observa alrededor. Pensando en un plan de escapatoria.

Aunque es difícil si no tienes las fuerzas suficientes, más si el hambre araña tus entrañas.

Hacerse de rogar con mirar la mesa. Luchar con la tentadora comida. Entender que si cuentas con una silla y alimentos sobre la mesa. Es porque tú anfitrion busca la manera de mantenerte con vida. O quizás sea un simple engaño.

Aun no olvida su voz, la melodía y lo peor de todo sus manos. Son marcas imborrables.

Se abraza a sí mismo, tan fuerte, porque necesita alejar aquello que sintió.

El estar aquí sin poder hacer nada, lo tiene absolutamente al borde de la impotencia. Cree que enloquecerá si no hace algo.

― Come. ―

Merlín levanta el rostro en dirección de aquella voz. Rompiendo el inmerso silencio. Su corazón late rápidamente. El miedo, es el frio ascendente en su columna.

El infrenable latido de su corazón se escucha tan fuerte en su oídos.

Trata de controlarse, mientras escucha el eco de sus pasos alrededor de la celda. No puede ver en qué dirección se mueve. Se siente vulnerable.

Deseaba, anhelaba que Arthur apareciera.

― ¿Quién eres?

Grito tan alto, con una necesidad imperiosa de enfrentarle. Sin importar las consecuencias. Pero eso le provocaba agitarse. Respirando rápidamente.

― Estarás más seguro aquí ―

― No lo entiendo. ― responde sin ponerse a pensar en aquello primero. ― ¿Por qué, porque no me dices que hago aquí? Dímelo. ― ansiaba una respuesta.

Pero aquel hombre continúo merodeando alrededor de él. Cómo si hubiese un espacio alto, alejado de la claridad para no dejarse ver.

― Come o se enfriará. ― Aquel hombre no mostro ninguna señal de molestia.

― ¡No!

Es más, cuando el tono de su voz se elevó. Él se mantenía apacible.

Merlin no consiguió si quiera molestarle. Atento y susceptible aguardo mientras escuchaba sus pasos. Puede imaginar que ha dado media vuelta para dejarlo allí, sin respuestas.

El sonido de sus pasos de detuvieron, pero aun así sentía que se alejaba cada vez más.

― Sabes que para obtener recompensas. Debes ser un buen muchacho― dijo en modo reflexivo.

Merlin continúo mirando a la nada. Y perduro allí en silencio. Con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando aquel hombre desapareció. Merlin se encaminó a la mesa.

Pensando lo que había dicho.

No hubo ningún otro objeto. Solo la comida puesta en un cuenco de madera.

No tenía opción.

Arrojo la silla lo más lejos posible. Pero no con la fuerza suficiente para romperla ante el estropicio.

Estaba agitado, desesperado, no lo pensó dos veces para usar la mesa y la silla, para subir y alcanzar la antorcha.

Lo lograría.

Subió como pudo, si era lo suficientemente alto. Consiguió tocarla. No tanto como para tomarla y su desencajar de su soporte.

Susurró un hechizo. Agradecía que funcionara. Libero su pie. Obtuvo la antorcha.

De pie sobre el suelo. Antorcha en la mano. Respiro profundamente para prepararse. Ansioso comenzó a recorrer a su alrededor iluminando cuanto pudiera.

La luz dejó ver las paredes. Eran tal como las había imaginado. No hay esquinas. Ni bordes. En su totalidad la celda es una habitación circular. Esto no se compara con el arquetipo de Camelot.

―•§•―

Definitivamente estaba decido, la antorcha iluminaba perfectamente el área que tenía fijado. Sus ojos encontraron la ranura, como si de una puerta oculta se tratase.

Salir de aquí, era más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Se preguntaba ¿porque estaría aquí?

De todas formas, la razón del porque está aquí, es obvia. Es el sirviente del Rey. Y sabe lo que significa eso.

Dio un respiro, necesitaba concentrarse para usar su magia, mover una piedra no es nada fácil.

Conocía el sistema, las paredes podían moverse gracia engranajes. Lo vio en el castillo del Rey Pescador.

Merlin podía sentir como su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban impacientes por ver lo que encontraría de tras de la puerta. Saldría de aquí…

Arthur no se encontraba aquí. Era más que claro.

Lo hizo pensando cuando abandonó el lugar.

Llego a sentir la brisa fría, que circulaba a través de los pasillos, son tan angostos pero fáciles de cruzarlos, cuando creyó que encontraría la salida se halló frente a una puerta.

La luz filtraba de la grietas, observando a traves de ellas nunca imaginó que conduciría a un amplio jardín.

Retrocedio unos pasos. Se concentró y susurró el tercer hechizo.

No podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz, que estuviera lograndolo.

La puerta cayó, haciendo un ruido sonoro que cruzó los pasillos.

Corrio, no lo pensó. Su cuerpo lo instó a correr. Debía ganar tiempo. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que habría escapado.

Su piernas no estaban preparadas para la gran demanda. Pero logró alejarse lo suficientemente rápido. Y continuó haciéndolo adentrándose más y más al bosque.

Llego a perder el aire. Busco apoyo en uno de los arboles. Trato de tranquilizarse pensando cómo lo había logrado. Cómo terminó deshaciéndose de la antorcha. Cómo consiguió no lastimarse sus pies.

Su mal sentido de orientación lo puso en duda para continuar con su huida.

Estaba sintiéndose más cansado. Miró el cielo, detrás de la copas de los árboles. Parece ser que pronto amanecerá o oscurecera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dió cuenta que los arbustos que lo rodeaban, llevaban frutos. Llego a oír el río y notar como parte de la vegetación se diferenciaba del color de sus hojas.

Necesitaba agua, con la garganta seca y lo cuan hambriento en que se encuentra no sobrevivirá el largo viaje que le espera.

Es triste…

Pensar que el logrará salir por su cuenta.

Seguramente nadie se ha tomado la molestia por buscarle.

"Vamos"

Se dijo mentalmente. Estas cansado, asustando, y quizás esté al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero debía ser fuerte.

Porfin encontró un arroyo y muy cerca de el las bayas comestibles.

Se alimento como pudo. Bebió y lavo su rostro.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecer a medida. El cielo nublado daba a entender que lloverá pronto o que el tiempo se mantendría húmedo.

Merlin comenzó a sentirme extraño. Sus labios estaban ligeramente adormecidos. Culpó a reciba de algunas bayas inmaduras, pero esto era algo más.

Llego a decaer, a sentirse pesado. No supo cuando sus sentidos sucumbieron pero había un efecto similar. Nego consigo mismo.

No, no. No podría, cómo llegaría a envenenar las bayas. Cómo podría el haber cometido un error. Gaius le enseñó a reconocerlas.

De pronto todo fue rápido. Supo que alguien estaba de pie tras suyo. Pensó en pedirle ayuda.

Había algo que le pedía alejarse de aquella presencia. Mas no lograba mantenerse en pie.

En el momento que llevo a virar atrás suyo unas manos lo aprisionaron, cubriéndole la boca.

― Tranquilo, tranquilo― comenzó con arrollarlo.

Merlin se retorcía como un pequeño animal. La tela con la que cubría su cara llevaba un distinguido sedante. Poco a poco dejo de luchar.

A lo lejos podía escucharle decir. Algunas palabras.

Cayendo finalmente a la inconsciencia.

―•§•―

Continúara…..

Quiero agradecer a todos por su fav's follow's y review's

Mara, Pola120901,itsyfernada, Twisty girl y dianita-chan. Se los agradezco mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo:** _ **You Love Me Cause I Hate You**_

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurXMerlin OtherXMerlin

 **Género:** Drama, Violence BL/Romance

 **Nota:** Bueno todos se preguntaban ¿quién era aquel hombre? ¿Quién secuestro a Merlín? Y he aquí un capitulo para hablar del origen.

 **Broken Things**

 **By**

 **XxAzucar89xX**

El invierno llega como un manto blanco, cubriendo de nieve todo a su paso, el silencio es solo un previo aviso, presidiendo en el bosque.

A lo lejos un joven con el rostro ceniciento y maltratado, carga con cubetas sobre sus hombros, las ropas que lo visten no son apropiadas para el crudo invierno, sus piernas tiemblan al igual que su cuerpo, sus dientes castañean involuntariamente. No puede evitarlo.

La puerta de la cabaña se abre anticipando su llegada. Su corazón late violentamente, no es buena señal.

No recuerda como, pero las cubetas yacen el suelo, sus manos duelen, no tanto como su brazo es sujetado con fuerza, siendo jalado al interior de la cabaña. De pronto deja de mirar, su cuerpo no le responde, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ni resistirse ante los acontecimientos, deja de sentir, su mente busca como huir.

Un día tenía que detenerse, convirtiéndose en su único propósito. No podía negarlo, había aprendido mucho, a veces la mayoría no solo eran maltratos y golpes. Su mente se fragmentaba y los recuerdos del ayer no salían a la luz para no distraer a su mente mientras escuchaba atentamente el conocimiento que su amo le enfundaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo su mente logro manejar cada escenario, sabía cómo comportarse, cada quien tenía su lugar esperando en la silla.

Aprendió a disfrutarlo, esa nueva forma ocupaba al viejo joven asustadizo, y cuando era el momento aparecía, alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, visionario. Es como logra convertir un granero en una obra arquitectónica.

Él no podía saberlo, el busco la forma, otra parte de su mente se encargó en manipular a su amo. La parte sumisa y la parte complaciente.

Cumpliría años, estaba tan cerca de la adultez, podía notar como su Amo perdía ya su gusto por él.

El pequeño detonante fue aquella tarde de verano. Regresaba del mercado y algunos tablones para el techo. El que su amo estuviera enfermo, el promete con llegar para estar presente cuando el médico de la Corte acabara de revisarlo.

Cuando entro, el silencio inundaba el lugar, se acercó con cautela hasta la habitación. Allí vio a un joven de cabellos negros, delgado y alto. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. El joven examinaba metódicamente a su paciente, de pronto escucho como le pedía que le colocara uno de sus bálsamos para el dolor en su pierna.

Noto como se tensaron los hombros del joven médico, contra su voluntad abrió el pequeño maletín de cuero y extrajo el frasco.

― ¡Vamos! Prometo pagarte bien. ― dijo con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

La escena se movió tan rápido las manos del joven se apartaron tan rápidamente cuando descubrió la intención del viejo perverso.

Fue allí que intervino. Abriendo la puerta de golpe. Dándole el para su huida.

El muchacho recogió sus cosas dejando el frasco en la mesa, ignorando la burla de por medio . No aceptando las monedas.

― ¡Si no lo aceptas! Me quejare con Gaius.

Pero para entonces él ya se había marchado.

El aún se mantenía al pie de la puerta con vista al frasco.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste mirando? ― ignoro su pregunta. Dejo las cosas sobre el suelo era el momento, la voz en su cabeza siseaba una y otra vez. Es ahora, Es ahora o nunca.

― ¡Eres igual que yo! Kalen ¿no te has dado cuenta? Te convertirás en lo que más detestas. ― Comenzó a gritarle burlándose como se descomponía sujetándose la cabeza. Las voces eran cada vez más fuertes.

 _¿No es cierto?_

― **§•§―**

 **G** uardado en alguna parte de su mente, detrás de una puerta del cual no tenía permitido abrir. No si estuvieran de acuerdo. Lo importante, es que ahora era libre. Podía caminar libremente sobre la ciudadela, conocer cada lugar que él quisiera.

Sus pasos y curiosidad lo llevaron a la taberna, cuando entro no le importo que comenzaran a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, sus hombros no se encogerían, no huiría ante ese miedo desconocido que le producía el gentío.

Escucho las conversaciones, a través de la algarabía y el bullicio. Fascinado se dejó llevar por la exquisitez del vino e hidromiel.

Un hombre sentado a su lado lo miro, con cierta duda hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención. Claramente lo había confundido por aquella persona.

No supo porque, pero, se dejó llevar, siguiéndolo hasta que salió del lugar.

Apenas podía escucharlos hablar, pero las dos personas se mantuvieron en el borde del bosque. Nada importante.

― Te diré como y donde, solo quiero apartarlo de mi camino― fue parte de la conversación que escucho. ― Su Nombre es Merlín. La mayor parte del tiempo trabaja para el Rey, pero lo encontraras en las Cámaras del Médico de la Corte.

― ¿Quieres que lo asesine?

―Esa pregunta está por demás. ― Palmeo su hombro― ¡Diviértete!

Guardo silencio, hasta que aquellas personas desaparecieron.

Dentro le decían que debía ayudar a esa tal persona. La posibilidad de encontrarlo en una gran ciudad en tan solo un día, era imposible. Es más, aun de noche los guardias no lo dejarían pasar.

Al llegar a la ciudadela comenzó a caminar con dificultad, ocultando su brazo entremedio de sus ropas.

Cualquiera que lo viera, notaria que estuviera herido. Si encontraba a alguien clamaría por ayuda.

Fue tan fácil tras obtener la información necesaria, el corte no era tan profundo. Solo unas puntadas mientras hace una compresión directa.

Toco la puerta, un hombre anciano lo atendió. Su nombre calo en sus recuerdos, Gaius.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

― Necesito ayuda con esta herida― Señalo mostrando su brazo. El Galeno termino por examinarla mientras le pedía como se había lesionado. La historia fue convincente.

Acabo con seis puntadas y pago al Médico.

― ¿Tú no eres de la Ciudadela?

― No. Vivo en una posada, quizás mañana regrese a casa.

― Trata de curarte cada día y evita que se infecte.

― Gracias. ― Salió sin antes comprarle algunos suplementos médicos.

Al salir se encuentra con aquel muchacho, el joven médico. Busco la forma de que, al saludarlo con buenas noches, su atención se dirigiera a su lesión.

No había duda que aquel muchacho era Merlín. En aquella fuga de mirada, descubrió sus facciones cansadas y de molestia. Tal como fue aquella vez.

 **Continuará….**

 **N/A:**

Lamento mucho mi tardanza. Menudo retraso, obligaciones de la vida, trabajo y cosas por el estilo. En fin. Hablemos del fic.

No se cómo este quedando, pero hasta ahora espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Quien note algún trastorno con nuestro personaje, pues merece un aplauso. Hasta ahora no se ha desarrollado un trastorno según dije que verían, toma tiempo saben.

En el siguiente revelare el trastorno de nuestro futuro paciente. Que espero haberlo desarrollado bien.

En fin Muchisimas gracias por su dedicación, sus review´s, follow´s fav´s. Besos y abrazos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo** : You Love Me Cause I Hate You

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing** : ArthurXMerlin OtherXMerlin

 **Género** : Drama, Violence BL/Romance

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Talento me home**

El tiempo transcurria lentamente para él. Dentro de esa fría y oscura habitación.

Cada semana podía estar en una habitación diferente. Cada día encontraba algo nuevo dándole ese tipo de impresión, cada vez que era dormido de forma involuntaria. Nunca imaginó que fuera la misma, por todas las veces despertaba en medio de la nada. Hasta que el reconocerla, con el tacto fue bastante facil.

Si captor le propuso normas. Y si quería que las cosas mejoren dejaria de luchar. Merlín aprendió que si hacía los que le pedían, podría ganar una recompensa. Una de ellas era caminar por toda la habitación con total libertad. Contar con una cama, un orinal, una mesa y tres comidas al día.

Llego a conocer a su captores, uno de ellos podría ser comprensivo y era con quién pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en lo alrededores.

En su última se atrevió a pedirle una ventana.

Y no sería nada fácil, propuso.

Ese día se encontraba llevando una bandeja. Y los gritos que escucho por primera vez, le recordaron que nunca más estaría solo confinado en aquella celda. Ese alguien más podría acabar como su compañero. Si sobrevivía...

No le gustaba en nada, pero debía hacer todo lo que el le dijera.

Para ser practicos, el lo estaba asimilando. No hasta que descubrió una aterradora verdad.

Las veces que lo uso, quizás no como sus demás víctimas, supo que algo andaba mal. Porque cuando aquello estaba yéndose de las manos. Algo parecía frenarlo.

Era como si peleará consigo mismo. Luego las conversaciones internas.

Lo peor era que luego alguien que intentó violarte vuelva a tocarte...solo para limpiar las heridas.

Y allí lo veía aterrado, sin poder moverse, tratando de digerir lo que ocurría. Cómo de pronto aquella persona volvía con un semblante distinto.

Pacífico

Eran como si dos entidades conformarán dentro de un solo ser, no estaba seguro podria taratarse de hermanos, eso tenía coherencia, si era cierto que se contempla más de dos personas, pero nunca podría decir si había visto sus rostros.

Deducir que aquel hombre era el mismo era imposible. Las conversaciónes esporádicas, su buen trato y luego está Él, quien lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Merlín se sostuvo la cabeza. Temía enloquecer.

—°—

Los Caballeros de Camelot tomaron cada vía, incluso con una carta que les permitía cruzar las fronteras que rodean, sin temor de represalias.

Las muertes de varios jóvenes más que nada por hijos de nobles, preocupo a algunos Reyes.

Y las suposiciones e hipótesis de que se tratara de una bruja que daba caza por alguna razón personal, se discutía como buen perfil.

Gaius pidió un consenso. Necesitaba advertirles que se trataba de un hombre, con un trastorno abominables.

Descubrio mucha evidencia dejada en los cuerpos de algunos jóvenes.

Merlín estaba allí. Y sabía que si no fuera por su don especial seguramente el estaría en el número de cuerpos abandonados a orillas de un río.

Esperaba que estuviera bien. Aunque era tan improbable pensar en ello.

Una patrulla ubicada al poniente de Camelot, tocó el cuerno de alerta. Habían encontrado a un hombre llevando algo sospechoso en su carrera.

Los Caballeros de la Mesa redonda espolearon sus caballos rápidamente ante la señal.

Arthur sin embargo se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Sir Gwaine se encontraba con el, tratando de seguir un rastro. Necesitaban saber que la tela roja, era parte del pañuelo que usaba su amigo Merlín. 

°•°•°

Los hombres de Mercia, detuvieron a un hombre que transportaba su carrera en medio del bosque.

Viajaba solo, según El llevaba mercancía que ofrecer a los mercaderes de las ciudades de aquel reino.

La espada de uno de los caballeros levanto la lona que cubría el contenido. Eran telas, lino, lienzo y seda. Enrrolladas y acomodadas sabiamente.

— ¿Porque un mercader viaja solo?

La pregunta quedo sin responder ante el sonido de caballos acercándose al lugar. Los caballeros de Camelot venían para ver que habían encontrado.

—¡Señores! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

— Un hombre que dice ser mercader de telas, al parecer.

Inspeccionaron a fondo. Mientras que el hombre trataba de mantener la calma, pensando en un plan Internamente. Sir León noto aquel comportamiento.

Cuando uno de ellos noto que un rollo de tela roja resuma un líquido del mismo color.

— ¿Qué tenemos acá?

— ¡Es solo la tintura!— El hombre trato de interponerse, pero los soldados lo tomaron por el brazo.

— ¿Qué estás escondiendonos? — le amenazó colocando la punta de la espada en su yugular.

—es solo mercadería. Se que harán. Lo tomarán todo. Es así como abusan de su cargo. Toman las cosas de las personas, recuadan impuestos sin piedad.

Todos los Caballeros guardaron silencio, tras Terminator de oír gritar. Rieron a unisono.

Dos Caballeros corpulentos obedecieron con tomar el rollo, había algo allí. Y el olor fue inconfundible.

Desplegaron la seda, unos metros para descubrir un cuerpo.

—¡Madre santa!—

El cuerpo desnudo, sin vida, con laceraciones en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Quedas arrestado!

—¿Qué cargos?— cuestión embravecido.

— Por secuestro y asesinato . Serás llevado a Mercia.

Sir León volteo en dirección al líder de la caballería. No está de acuerdo. Necesita llevarlo a Camelot para ser enjuiciado allí. No en Mercia.

-°•°•°-  
Conseguir y llegar a Camelot con el invierno golpeando los bosques, enfriando hasta el congelamiento la ciudad. Fue doloroso y difícil.  
Mercia cedio, pero con una condición. Que ellos tendrían el honor de ejecutarlo.

El hombre se negaba a decir su nombre. Por lo tanto permaneció encerrado en prisión, sin agua ni comida.

Arthur llego después de dos Días. Gwaine se encargó de llevar la muestra a manos de Gaius.

Al entrar a la habitación del Galeno, se sorprendió como el lugar fue acomodado. En medio había una mesa, ocupada por un cadáver el cual era examinado. Quizás aquel era el cuerpo que habían encontrado en la carreta de aquel hombre.

—¡Gaius!—

—Sir Gwaine! Dime qué traen mejores noticias junto al rey.

Sin necesidad de responder, colocó la tema en frente suyo.  
Sus manos acariciaron el tejido. Era la bufanda que su pupilo solía usar.

— ¿Donde?

— Simplemente lo encontramos. A orillas del río muy lejos de Camelot. —Resumio con un deje de esperanza— Y que tienes con ese cadáver.

Gaius le miró con una ceja alzada. No está muy seguro, como reaccionaria ante lo que acaba de descubrir. Donde todas sus sopechas se vuelven reales.

— La mayoría de los jóvenes han sufrido una especie de maltrato, si bien es físico. Va más allá de lo que hemos podido observar. Esta es la décima víctima. En la que encuentro sugilaciones en el cuello, tórax, y cadera. La mayoría a muestro por inanición, estrangulamiento y envenenamiento.

—Porque un hombre quería matar a tantos jóvenes.

— No lo estás entendiendo. Es su diversión. Es su fijación hacia los jóvenes.— Gwaine da un paso para saber si es verdad lo que está oyendo. Porque Merlín. Él ha estado tan cerca, y cumple con las mismas características de los cuerpos. — Su objetivo es mancillar a estos jóvenes, quizás fueron sus esclavos para el uso de sus bajezas.

Gwaine se llenó de irá inmediatamente. Miró alrrededor buscando algo. Tenía que correr, salir de allí. Ir hasta las mazmorras y enfrentar al maldito y sucio ser.

 _ **Continuará**_ …. 


End file.
